Into The West
by cerealkiller78
Summary: "Who…Who are you?..." The woman looked at her and smiled. "Hello Dorothy, I am Theodora, the good witch of the west." Story takes place right after Dorothy melts the W.W.O.T.W. So, the characters in the story are all old, or as they look in wizard of Oz, except Theodora. It's kind of an alternate ending to wizard of Oz, after watching Oz the great and powerful.


**So, this pretty much takes place right after Dorothy melts the wicked witch. It's kind of like an alternate ending after watching Oz the great and powerful. It's not much, and not great, but Nyahh xD I felt like doing it anyway. Leave reviews and make sure to check out my other stories if you're new to my channel and you like batman! **

"Who would have thought that a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? AHHHH!" The wicked witch was slowly silenced as she melted away until nothing was left of her.

"She's dead, you- you killed her." A winkie guard said as he scraped at the ground where her clothing remains were.

"I didn't mean to, honest I didn't! It's just that he was on fire and-"

Dorothy was suddenly cut off by a burst of blinding light and a bang that came from the remains of the wicked witch. Everyone gasped and covered their eyes. Lion just about jumped out of his skin.

"What's going on? What's going on?! Ahaaaaaa, I want to go home!"

Dorothy squinted through, trying to see what was going on. Slowly the light died down, and in the place of where the wicked witch's remains once were, now stood a beautiful young woman with long dark hair, and was dressed in red.

Everyone stared at her. It was Dorothy who at last spoke up.

"Who…Who are you?..."

The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Dorothy, I am Theodora, the good witch of the west." The woman explained.

"I…I wasn't aware that there was a good witch of the west."

Theodora smiled.

"There has not been for quite some time. I lost my way."

Dorothy looked confused by this.

" I was deceived by my sister and lost myself." She began to explain.

"I was banished from the emerald city along with my sister. But a great and powerful man once told me that if I were to find the goodness in myself again, I would be welcome to return… But I could not. There was no way to undo what my sister caused me." She looked down.

"I was so far gone. The wickedness was so great that the only way to get rid of it was to destroy it. A task that neither Oscar nor Glenda would have gone through with, and they were the only ones powerful enough to do so.

"Oscar? Dorothy interrupted.

Theodora looked back up and smiled. "Also known as the Wizard of Oz."

"Or so I at least thought they were the only ones." Theodora continued.

"until you came along."

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill you. Honestly I didn't!"

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. By killing me, you broke her curse. Not only did you save the land of Oz from the wickedness of my sister…but you saved me as well. Thank you."

Upon ending her sentence, she slowly began to fade away.

"Ohhh, Don't leave!" Dorothy cried.

"You've just arrived, can't you stay?"

Theodora smiled.

"I must go now. But I will be around." And with that, she was gone.

OzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOzOz

Back in the emerald city, word had gotten out that the wicked witch of the west was dead at last. Everyone was celebrating. All except one.

Oscar had retired to his room upon hearing the sounds of the partying. For him, there was nothing to celebrate.

He layed down to sleep, but found it to be a fitful one. Thoughts plagued his mind. He found himself thinking back on old times. Times that he and Theodora had shared before she turned wicked. Times that were lost, and would never be reshared. Times that were gone, never to return.

Regrets of who he was back then consumed him. Theodora was never wicked of her own self. If anything, he was the wicked one. The only mistake Theodora had ever made was trusting him.

Could it be, that if he had never arrived in Oz in the first place, that none of this would have happened? Would Theodora still be her innocent, naïve, trusting anything, old self?

A small part of him wanted to return to Kansas. He thought back to his last magic show there, and the woman he had as an assistant that day. She was so naïve, but she was also so much like Theodora. He couldn't explain it, but that girl, and Theodora had so many similarities. Maybe if he could find her again and be with her, then he wouldn't feel so guilty about what happened to Theodora.

But even as he was thinking these thoughts in his sleep, a voice, an, oh so familiar voice, bid him awake.

"wake up, wake up, wake up." He heard in his sleep, then he woke up suddenly. As he looked across the bed, he was shocked to see someone looking at him that he hadn't seen in a long time, yet was very familiar. He sat up.

"Bad dream?" She asked.

"Ya…." He looked at her.

The woman took his hand in her own.

"You're here…" He marveled in a quiet voice. She looked the exact same as she had long ago.

"Of course…" She replied.

"Can you stay?" He almost begged.

She paused.

"You know I can't."

He took her face in his hands gently.

"Oh, Theodora…I'm so sorry."

"I know." She responded immediately.

" I'll never hurt you, or anyone ever again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Oscar."

"That's an oath."

She looked down and smiled.

"You've changed."

Oscar lifted her face back up to meet his.

"Where have you been all this time Theodora?" He asked. His eyes sparkling with tears.

"I never left. I was always right where you believed me to be… deep down." As she said this, she began to slowly fade away.

"No, no, no!" Oscar grabbed her arm.

"Stay….Never leave again…" He insisted.

"You know I cannot do that Oscar. Don't make this any harder than it has to be…"

Oscar blinked away tears from his eyes.

Theodora took his hand in her own.

"Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling from across a distant shore. I have come to my journey's end now. I must pass into the west."

Oscar couldn't hold it back any longer and tears began to roll down his face freely.

"Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?" Theodora held him close now.

"You are safe in my arms…You're only sleeping." As she finished saying this, she began to fade away again.

Oscar looked at her as if begging her to stay. As if in response to his thoughts, she answered.

"Don't say we have come now to the end. All will turn to silver glass. But you and I will meet again, and you'll be here in my arms. Just sleeping." She gave one last smile before adding,

"Believe, and you will find your way." And with that, she was gone.

Oz just stared at the place where Theodora once was for a while after she was gone. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept that she was gone again, this time for good. After a while, he got out of the bed, and sat down at a desk.

A short while later, Glenda entered the room. She approached Oz, surprised by the griefed expression on his face.

"Oscar?" She questioned with a confused look. "Is everything alright?"

He didn't answer for a moment.

"She was here…" He finally said quietly.

"Who?..."

"Theodora…"

Glenda looked worried for a moment, Oz saw this.

"No, no, not like that…" He corrected her thoughts.

"I don't understand Oscar."

"I mean…She looked the way she did…before."

"I think…I think when she was melted by Dorothy, Evanora's spell was broken off of her." He explained.

Glenda's eyes held hope in them.

"Where is she now?" She asked, a touch of eagerness in her voice.

Oz looked down. "She's gone…"

"Gone…Where?..." Glenda pressed on, beginning to fear the answer.

"Just…gone…She came to say goodbye." Glinda was saddened by this answer, but she was more saddened by the fact that Theodora hadn't said goodbye to her.

"Do you…" Oscar started. "Do you think she'll ever be back?"

There was a pause.

"I believe she will." Glenda started. "But only time will tell when that will be."

More noise came from outside where everyone was celebrating.

"We should go out there." Glenda said.

"Why?" Came Oz's immediate reply. "What is there to celebrate?"

"What is there to celebrate?" Glenda repeated. That a new day has dawned upon us. A day of freedom from Evanora's wickedness. A freedom that extends to all…including Theodora."

Oz looked down sadly.

"If nothing else, then celebrate this. She is free at last." Glenda ended.

Oz pondered this, before turning slowly to Glenda.

"That is a good reason." He smiled and went to her. They made their way outside where the celebration continued. Though Oz didn't want to accept that Theodora was gone, he knew that if he truly loved her, he had to let her go, and be happy that she had finally found peace. So he joined in the celebration.

Everyone was so caught up in it all, that nobody seemed to notice the young woman dressed in red, looking down upon the city from the gold lion's head, that towered over the city's entrance. She was smiling, taking it all in, when suddenly, a man appeared beside her looking over the city as well.

"Hard to believe all that has gone on in this great city since my time." He started.

Theodora looked at him, and he looked back at her.

"You and Glenda couldn't have turned out any better." He said

"Well, Glenda at least…" Theodora started. "I was just the naïve little sister of Evanora who got tricked and made everything worse…" Theodora looked out over the city again.

"This city would have been better off without me…If it weren't for me, Evanora's evil would have been ended the moment she was crushed by that house."

The man turned her face back gently to look at him.

"Theodora, you did more for this city than you will ever know. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise." His eyes held such gentleness and sincerity, that Theodora didn't feel the need to question any further. She just gave a slight nod.

The man smiled, and gestured to the sky.

"It is time."

Theodora strained her eyes to the sky, following his gaze.

Suddenly, a large grand ship came into view from the sky, appearing to float on nothing but the clouds themselves. It neared the entrance of the city, invisible to all except those who were to travel on it.

It came to rest, as a door opened.

"This is your ride." The man said.

Theodora nodded and approached the entrance, before she paused to look back towards the city one last time.

"I'm going to miss this place. It is truly a great city." She said.

"A great city, with a great people." He added.

"And a great king." She finished.

He smiled. "The wizard?"

She smiled back. "Him too. But you made him king in the first place. He is the great and powerful wizard of Oz. But you are the wise and mighty King of it. You always were, always are, and always will be." She bowed.

"long live the king." And with that, she disappeared into the ship, as its opening closed, and it was on its way again as it ascended into the sky, and into the west.

**Ok, I know the scene with Oz and Theodora is pretty much taken from….a certain movie…I'm not gonna ruin anything for those that haven't seen this certain movie…But just know that a lot of the dialogue from that scene is not mine. Does anyone notice that I just combined 3 movies in this scene? xD And a lot of theodora's lines are from the song Into The West from LOTR. Ha, get it? Into the west? Cause she's the witch of the west…anyone? No?...just gonna leave me hangin here?...ok. Leave reviews please! I know it's not the best, and if anyone has any suggestions to make this better, I would gladly try to incorporate ideas into this story, or expand it. But I need suggestions, so ya…review! And ya, I know its "Glinda" not "Glenda", but this was written quite some time ago, and I was too lazy to fix it all. xD**


End file.
